ABC Drabbles
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Drabbles about Arthur and Merlin's relationship
1. Anger

Anger

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, Arthurian mythology, or any of their characters.

Arthur had never been angrier at his manservant. How could Merlin do this to him? The Prince had thought that Merlin was his friend! Now, Arthur couldn't understand how he could have been so stupid; he'd never trust a servant again. Throwing the door open to Merlin's room he stepped aside so that the guards could get through.

"Seize him!" The Prince ordered.

"Wh-Arthur!" Merlin's pleading eyes met his. "Why-"

"I don't want your excuses, Merlin!" Arthur snapped. "Put him in the stocks!" He turned to go.

"Please, Arthur! You have to know I'd never betray you!"

A fresh wave of fury rolled through the prince as he whirled back around. "You'd never-!" He growled and held up his now pink underwear. "What the hell do you call this?"


	2. Blood

Blood

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, Arthurian mythology, or any of their characters.

The first thing Merlin notices, when Arthur comes in the room, is the blood. The Prince is clutching a handkerchief, splotched with red, to his arm, and wearing a look that speaks of excruciating pain.

"Arthur!" Merlin breathes, rushing over to his friend. "What happened? Were you attacked? Are you hurt anywhere else?" 'How could I have let this happen?' Merlin thinks. 'I should have insisted on accompanying Arthur on his walk!'

"Merlin-"

"I'll go get a cloth." '

"Merlin!"

"No, you're right." The sorcerer shakes his head. 'How could I be so stupid? Some guardian I am!' "I'll go get Gaius. He'll-"

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouts, finally getting his friend's attention. Slowly he peels the handkerchief away to reveal a small scratch. "It's just a paper cut."


	3. Charlie

Charlie

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, Arthurian mythology, or any of their characters. However, this is actually based off a true story.

"MERLIN!" Arthur knocked on Gaius' door and then turned to go back to his room, plopping down on his bed. The New Year's dinner had been a disaster. Every year, his father, Morgana, and Arthur had a boar fattened up and then killed so they could eat roast pork. This year, however, the pig had somehow escaped before it was supposed to be cooked. The chefs hadn't noticed until it was too late and the Royal Family had had to make do with leftovers from lunch. Not exactly horrible, but not what they had been hoping for. "MERLIN!" He called out again, hoping his voice reached down into his servant's room. Right now, he just wanted to have Merlin get him ready for bed. He waited a moment before losing his patience and getting up. Storming down the stairs, through the hall, and into Gaius' lab, he shouted again. "MERLIN WHAT-" He stopped as he swung his servant's door open.

"Arthur I can-" Merlin rose to his feet and spread his body out as if he could hide the rather large pig from the Prince's sight.

"Merlin," Arthur asked slowly. "Why is there a pig in your room?"

"His name," Merlin snapped, "is Charlie!"


	4. Dead

Dead

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, Arthurian mythology, or any of their characters. Oh, and consumption is what they used to call tuberculosis

"Merlin! You're late!" Arthur snapped, storming through the hallway into Gaius' lab. "It's nearly two in the afternoon and-" He threw open the door and stopped as he saw his manservant. Merlin was lying in a fetal position on the bed with his face buried in his pillow. "Merlin!" He walked over and pulled his friend up to look him in the eye. "What the hell's wrong?" Merlin gave a small shake of his head, squeezing his puffy, red, eyes closed. "Please tell me?" Arthur asked, rubbing small circles on his friend's back. Wordlessly, Merlin shoved a crumpled up piece of paper into Arthur's hand. Unfolding it, Arthur could just make out the smudged ink. "Dear Merlin," He read aloud. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but your mother, Hunith, has succumbed to a recent bout of consumption-"

"She's dead!" Merlin got out and broke into another fit of sobs.

"Oh, Merlin!" Arthur whispered. "I'm so sorry." And he pulled his friend into his arms.


	5. Explanation and Escape

Explanation and Escape

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. Sequel to Charlie.

"Well, Merlin?" Arthur said, his arms crossed. "I'm waiting."

"I-I couldn't let him be killed! Slaughtered like…well, like he was nothing!" Merlin answered in a pleading tone.

"He's a pig!" Arthur snapped. "He was supposed to be our meal!" Instantly, Merlin had shoved him against the wall.

"He's a living creature with feelings and thoughts!" His servant cried. "But you wouldn't know that would you?" Arthur's eyes shot up. "Arthur…" Merlin breathed taking a few steps back. "I'm sorry…I…I raised him from a piglet." His servant whispered. "I couldn't watch him die!"

Arthur sighed; why had he given his servant the task of caring for his animals? At the time it had seemed so simple. The pig would be staying near his horses, so it wouldn't have been hard for Merlin to take care of the pig too. He hadn't counted on his friend developing a genuine affection for the animal; though he shouldn't have been surprised. "You do realize he can't stay here?"

"You mean you'll help me help him escape?" Merlin said, his eyes lighting up with hope.

'Oh, God!' Arthur thought as he nodded. 'What have I gotten myself into?'


	6. Friends

Friends

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. Sequel to Explanation and Escape.

"Okay, Merlin." Arthur said, glancing around the forest, wishing the torch was brighter. "It's time to say, 'Goodbye.' so we can get out of here."

His manservant gave a small sob and knelt down next to the pig…excuse him, _Charlie_. "I-I guess this is goodbye." His manservant gave Charlie a small pat on the head and got rewarded with a nuzzle. "Y-you're o-one of the best f-f-friends, I…I…" Merlin broke off into hysterics and Arthur felt a pang in his stomach.

Draping an arm over his friend's shoulder, the Prince drew Merlin into a hug. "Cheer up, Merlin. In a couple of weeks, when my father forgets about this, maybe we can come back and find him."


	7. Gift

Gift

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. Sequel to Friends.

"Arthur!" Merlin whined, as the Prince dragged him through the halls. "Where are we going?" He had woken up early to Arthur poking his cheek. The heir to the throne had given Merlin neither time to get dressed nor an explanation; merely hauled Merlin from bed and led him on a long walk through the castle.

"It's a surprise." Arthur threw over his shoulder. They continued on, finally reaching a room that Merlin recognized as the Royal Kennels.

"I'll walk your dogs later!" Merlin protested.

"Of course." The Prince replied, leading Merlin into the Kennels. He brought Merlin over to a pen where a female fox terrier was resting, surrounded by mini balls of fur.

Now Merlin understood and a small smile spread over his face. Arthur's bitch, Milla, had been expecting for quite some time. "They're so cute!"

Arthur gave a small grin. "Pick one out."

"What?"

The Prince sighed. "Look, I'm tired of you hearing you whine about that pig." Merlin's face fell. "I also know that none of these can replace him. But…if you want… one of them is yours. Hopefully it'll stop you from complaining until we can bring…Charlie…back."

"I-I don't know what to say." Merlin stammered.

"Well, maybe, 'Thank you'." Arthur rolled his eyes. "And you could pick one out."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you." He knelt down in front of the pen and after careful consideration, scooped out one that was hiding in the corner. "Princess Prat." Merlin proclaimed, cuddling the puppy to his chest.


	8. Hate

Hate

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters.

Merlin had had no choice. Their assailants had come out of nowhere. It was two against at least a dozen. Arthur, of course, had tried to take on more than his fair share but numbers _did_ matter when one's only companion was near useless with a sword. Knowing that the longer he waited, the greater chance Arthur would die, Merlin had muttered the incantation and raised his hand to knock the bandits out. Now, Arthur was staring at him, his eyes a mixture of anger and surprise.

"I had to do something." Merlin whispered, fear coursing through him. "Please don't hate me."

The Prince was still working at processing what had just happened but he didn't need to think to come up with a response. "I could never hate you." Arthur answered in a shocked tone.


	9. Inebriated

Inebriated

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters.

Arthur made a mental note to ask his father to sign a law that banned Merlin from drinking. Honestly what had the knights been thinking? Inviting Merlin out to a pub…what a stupid idea! At least one of the more levelheaded ones had come to Arthur after Merlin had apparently started swinging from a chandelier after his third drink. Entering the pub, the Prince groaned as he saw his manservant trying to do a summersault on one of the roof rafters.

"ARER!"Merlin slurred as his eyes met the Prince's, causing some of the less drunk visitors to gasp.

"Hold on, Merlin." Arthur sighed, standing on a table. "I'm coming up to get you.

"WAI'!" His manservant shouted, eyes widening. He grabbed a flagon that was sitting next to him and before Arthur could step back, Merlin had tossed its contents all over the Prince.

"MERLIN!" Arthur growled, wiping beer out of his eyes.

His servant just giggled, looking down at him. "NOW YOU DRUNK 'OO!"


	10. Jealous

Jealous

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. 

Merlin was _his_ manservant, Arthur thought jealously, as he watched Merlin help Lord Puto fasten his armor. It wasn't fair that the Prince had to share his manservant every time a guest asked Merlin for help. The whole visit, Lord Puto had been requesting Merlin to perform tasks for him, even though the Lord had brought his own servants, who were perfectly capable of attending to the man. What was worse was that Merlin clearly didn't follow Arthur's reasoning that the man had inappropriate intentions.

"He's just being friendly!" The manservant had protested. "It's part of his culture!"

'Of course.' Arthur thought. 'He's being friendly when he pats you on the back for bending over in front of him to pick up his napkin that he so conveniently keeps dropping or when he wants you to accompany him on private walks.' But without Merlin objecting, Arthur had no way to reopen the matter with Uther (unless he wanted to get another lecture on sharing).

Arthur heard Puto thank Merlin and all of a sudden the man bent down and gave his astonished manservant a small peck on the lips. 'Father can't object now!' Arthur silently gloated as he strode forward and slammed his metal glove-cad fist into Puto's face.


	11. Killer

Killer

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. 

Seeing the first body had hit Arthur hard. The boy had had raven black hair, blue eyes, and alabaster skin. He was even as thin as a twig. Sir Leon had had to stop the Prince from sending someone to the castle, just to make sure Merlin was okay. 'But he's just a look-a-like.' Arthur had told himself. 'Nothing to worry about. But the next body and the next had nearly unhinged him. There was a serial killer in his kingdom and he was targeting men who looked like Merlin.

Now, sitting in his chambers on the night of the third murder, Arthur sighed. He knew that his manservant wouldn't like this, but it had to be done. The Prince heard the guards outside his door step aside and the door swung open.

"You wanted to see me?" Merlin asked innocently upon entering.

"Yes, Merlin." Arthur gave a taut smile. "From now until I say so, you will be relieved of your usual duties."

His friend's eyes widened. "But Arthur-"

"Instead, you will stay in my room until further notice and go nowhere without at least three guards. Do you understand?"

"No." Merlin blinked. "I don't and I'm not going to-"

"DAMNIT, MERLIN!" Arthur brought his fist down on his desk, causing his manservant to jump. "JUST DO WHAT I SAY!"


	12. Loyalty

Loyalty

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. 

"Please, Arthur!" Merlin begged, as the knights dragged him away. "Please don't let them do this!"

The Prince smirked and lay back on his towel. "Just close your eyes, Merlin. It'll all be over soon."

Around him the knights chuckled in glee. "But, Arthur!" Merlin cried. "I've always been loyal to you! Why would you do this?"

"I know you're loyal, Merlin." Arthur laughed. "And I'm loyal to you. But I'm also loyal to the knights and they need some time to relax. Just suck it up and it'll be over before you know it." Closing his eyes, Merlin whimpered and held his breath.

"ONE!" The Knights chorused, swinging him forth and back. "TWO! THREE!" And they let him go, sending him crashing into the lake.

…..

Back on shore, Arthur spluttered as a humongous wave engulfed him. 'Damn!' He thought. 'Who knew tiny little Merlin could make such a splash!'


	13. Majesty

Majesty

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. 

When Arthur becomes King, people start to treat him differently. Those who merely called him, "Prince Arthur," or, "Your Highness," now bow before him and call him, "Your Majesty". The first week it makes him uneasy; after all, he's still Arthur Pendragon. The fact that he's King just signifies that his father has died. The second week, he starts to become used to it; if that's what people want to call him, why protest? By the third week, it's become a matter of routine and he barely flinches anymore. On the fourth week, however, he receives a reality check as he enters the room for the monthly Advisement Meeting.

"Your Majesty." The Advisors chorus, bowing.

"Your Pratnessty." Merlin says, standing up.


	14. Necessary

Necessary

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. Sequel to Jealousy.

"Was it really necessary of you to completely crush his nose?" Uther sighed, as he stood with his son on the ramparts, watching Lord Puto's carriage drive away at neck-breaking speed.

"Yes." Arthur replied firmly. "He attacked Merlin."

"While I agree that the Lord's actions were certainly…" Uther paused, trying to think of a word that wouldn't irritate his son. "inappropriate… it's hardly uncommon for men in his-"

"No!" The Prince whirled on the King. "Merlin didn't ask that whore to kiss him and Puto did anyway!" Arthur took a breath to calm himself down. "Merlin is _my_ manservant," He continued in a softer tone, "and by attacking him, Puto disrespected both Merlin and my authority. We cannot allow him questioning our authority, can we Father?"

"No." Uther shook his head. "I suppose not." The King knew that that wasn't the real reason Arthur had retaliated, but he knew better than to argue with his son where Merlin was concerned. Oh, well. At least Merlin was equally as loyal.


	15. One

One

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. 

"You and the young warlock must work together, young Pendragon, or you will have no hope of defeating the sister witches." The dragon told the Prince upon their first meeting. "The two of you are two halves of the same whole; together you are one."

"Well," The Prince spoke, finally getting over his shock at having a dragon fly into Merlin and his' encampment, "thank you for the advice and I have no intention of leaving Merlin, but you should know that I don't really fancy men."


	16. Protect

Protect

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. Sequel to Killer. Oh, and this isn't a drabble (more like a triple drabble) because I couldn't fit all the things I wanted to convey into a couple of paragraphs.

'ARTHUR!" Merlin growled, storming over to where the Prince was standing.

"Merlin!" The Prince squealed, eyes darting around the street as if gryphons were hiding under rocks, just waiting to pounce on his manservant. He leapt forward, grabbing Merlin's arm. "You're not supposed to be here. What happened to-"

"Sire!" Merlin's guards panted, running to catch up to their charge. "We tried to stop him but he got past us somehow-"

"_That_ is obvious!" Arthur snapped. "Come now, Merlin. You're going back to-"

"No!" Merlin replied firmly. "You can't keep me locked up to protect me from someone who may or may not kill me!"

"Who told-"Arthur started, then shook his head. "Never mind." He tilted his chin up, authoritatively. "I'm the Prince and I can do whatever I want."

"That's not going to work on me, Arthur." The Prince's manservant answered. "I'm not going to hide out in your room until- Ow!" He broke off as Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin's arm and dragged him into the alleyway.

"Look!" Arthur ordered, pointing at the dead body. The sorcerer winced; even he had to admit that the resemblance was uncanny. "His name was Edward. He was 21. He had black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was sodomized and had a knife driven into his heart." Merlin made to step away from the corpse but Arthur held him in place. "Just like the five others." The Prince took a deep breath. "Damnit, Merlin! The first one, I thought…well, never mind. I just don't want it to be you okay? It would take me forever to find another manservant as horrible as you are."

Merlin swallowed and tried to keep his eyes from meeting Edward's. He couldn't let himself be intimidated; Arthur was going after the killer and Merlin had to be there to protect him. "I could stay with you, like always. Do my duties and-"

"No."

"I-I could be extra careful!" Merlin pleaded. "And you need every man you can get! I know I'm not that strong but I could be bait so-"

"No!" Arthur shouted, causing the some of the knights to peer into the alleyway. "You're my manservant; it's my job to protect you, not the other way around." And even though Merlin knew that the circumstances weren't the best to be laughing in, he couldn't hold back a snort.

"Did I say something funny?" Arthur raised a brow.

"No." Merlin shook his head. "I just…I thought of something that happened earlier."

The Prince opened his mouth then shook his head. "Sometimes I worry about you, Merlin."


	17. Quadruple

Quadruple

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. 

"How do I do this, Merlin?"

Merlin gave a small smile. "Don't worry so much, Arthur. You'll do great!"

"You don't know that!" The King snapped jamming his finger in Merlin's direction. "I don't know how to raise children! What if I make the same mistakes as my father?" The last sentence was said in a whisper.

Getting up, the Sorcerer placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That won't happen; Gwen and I will be here to tell you if you're doing anything wrong." Merlin smiled as some of the tension left Arthur's body. "If it makes you feel better, I couldn't resist taking a peek into the future. They seemed happy enough."

"They?"

"Congratulations! It's quadruplets!" Merlin's only answer was a loud thump.


	18. Replacements

Replacements

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. 

When Arthur had made Merlin the Court Sorcerer, the King hadn't anticipated that the worst of his problems would come from Merlin's replacements. Arthur had just finished with the fourth, and was beginning to despair of finding an adequate manservant.

They were really quite horrible. The first, Arthur had told to report to his room at eight in the morning, and the man had been exactly on time. Honestly, how was a King supposed to get rest when his servant woke him up that early? The second had insisted on knocking on the door and bowing upon entering. Well, of course nothing could get done with those things to slow one down! The third one had had the nerve to wash without permission the clothing lying on Arthur's floor. But this last one had been the worst! Arthur had asked him the simple question of whether a certain tunic matched the King's boots; the man had simply replied that he was sure the King's judgment on that matter was sound! As if that wasn't enough, when Arthur had called him an idiot for not being able to give his opinion, the man had agreed with him and apologized!

Sighing, the King got up from his bed and walked down to Gaius' chambers. Merlin would know what to do.


	19. Second

Second

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, King Arthur mythology, or any of their characters. Sequel to Protect.

"How could you not have told me?" His father snapped for the umpteenth time, dragging Arthur towards the Prince's chambers.

"I didn't know that he was going after Mer-"

"I don't want excuses, Arthur!" Uther cut him off, causing Arthur to role his eyes.

'Why bother asking, then?' He thought. "You're making too big a deal of this!" Arthur pleaded. "Now we know where to start and-"

"There is no 'we'." Uther said abruptly, reaching the Prince's door. "I'm taking over the case. You are not to leave your room without permission." Opening the door the King shoved his son inside. Arthur heard the key turn in the lock and his father tell the guards not to let Arthur or Merlin out.

"What's happening?" His manservant asked, rising from his place on Arthur's bed.

"He's started taking two victims each time." Arthur answered, grimly.


	20. Thanatophobia

Thanatophobia

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, Arthurian legends, or any of their characters. Oh, and I know that one can die from colds but it's so rare that I doubt Merlin would know that.

"Merlin?" Arthur murmured.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Promise me that when I'm gone you'll take care of yourself? You're not just a servant, you're my friend."

"Arthur, you're not-

"And tell my father I love him-"

"Arthur-"  
>"And tell Morgana and Gwen the same thing (but make sure they know I love them in different ways) and tell Morgana she's always been a sister to me; not just my father's ward."<p>

"Stop. You-"

"And thank Gaius for taking care of me and-"

"ARTHUR!" Merlin shouted. Then taking a deep, steadying breath, he lowered his voice. "Arthur. You are not dying. People do not die from colds!"


	21. Ubiquitous

Ubiquitous

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, Arthurian legends, or any of their characters. Sequel to Second.

"Father, I really think you should reconsider. I-" The King's son began, as Uther entered the dining room.

"We've discussed this already, Arthur." Uther interrupted, taking his seat at the head of the table. "You will remain in the Castle, preferably in your room, under watch until we apprehend this murderer."

"But-"

"That's final." Arthur pouted and let his eyes drop to his plate, and Uther sighed.

Morgana spoke up. "It can't be, too much longer, Arthur. After all, there're guards on every street now, isn't that right?" She glanced at Uther, who managed a smile.

"That's right. He'll be found in no time." Uther assured his son. What he didn't mention was that, despite the heavy presence of guards in the street and around the castle, the murderer still managed to strike. Leaving two victims per night. Both with blue eyes, but one with black hair, the other with blonde.


	22. Vexed

Vexed

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, Arthurian legends, or any of their characters. This one takes place after the fourth series finale

Gwen wasn't vexed. She wasn't! After all, she had nothing to be angry about. So, what if her husband asked Merlin's advice before asking hers? The two were best friends! And Gwen had betrayed him, after all. It was only natural that it would take time for Arthur to see her as trustworthy. And why should Gwen be annoyed when she woke up each morning to see that her husband had already eaten his breakfast, often sharing it with his manservant? Arthur had his own schedule; why should he have to change it for her? And why would it matter to her that her husband seemed more comfortable with Merlin dressing and undressing him than with her? They were still newly married; it would just take some time getting used to. No, Gwen decided, she wasn't vexed. She wasn't.


	23. Worried

Worried

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, Arthurian legends, or any of their characters. 

There was no need to worry, the King told himself, as he peered out the window. Merlin was only one day late. He had probably just decided to remain in Ealdor another day. He just wanted more time with his mother. Or, a voice in Arthur's head whispered, something happened on the road and you weren't there to-

"Finally!" Arthur exclaimed, as a horse, bearing a black-haired rider, emerged from the forest. Turning around, he stormed out of his room and down towards the stables. He arrived only moments before Merlin did.

"Arthur!" His manservant smiled. "What-"

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't understand."

"You should have been back yesterday!"

"I'm sorry; the storm-"

"You should be!" Arthur lectured. "How was I to know you weren't attacked by bandits or lying in some ditch?"

An infuriating smile appeared on Merlin's face. "I'm sorry you were worried, but it couldn't be helped."

"Idiot." Arthur scoffed, helping Merlin down from his horse. "Who said anything about being worried? I just didn't want to have to train a new manservant!"


	24. Xenium

Xenium

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, Arthurian legends, or any of their characters. 

Merlin knew it was irrational. He shouldn't mind; after all, it meant that he received a vacation. But the warlock couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy when Arthur accepted King Midas' offer to allow his own servant, Jerrold, to stand in for Merlin during Arthur's stay at the Kingdom of Gold. The sorcerer still saw the Prince just as much. However, now, it was just to accompany Arthur during his daily duties. That should have made Merlin happy; that was what friends usually did. But it didn't. It was _his_ job to take care of Arthur and Jerrold was doing it all wrong. Merlin knew that all of these thoughts and feelings were irrational. Still, he couldn't help but feel a smug sense of pride when Arthur fired Jerrold for always being on time.


	25. Yale

Yale

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, Arthurian legends, or any of their characters. 

"Magic!" Uther gasped.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged incredulous looks. "Father." Arthur spoke up. "We're in a new country. I'm sure it's just a natural creature we've never encountered before. After all, it did run away from us. If it was magical it would try to hurt us."

"Arthur." Uther gave him a stern look. "The creature looks like a horse but has two horns. It's obviously some magical creature and therefore it must be killed."

"I think it looks more like a deer. In that case they could be-"

"No." Uther scoffed. "It's magic is blinding you." Turning to the knights, the King cleared his throat. "Attention. I want all of you to gather your weapons and mount your horses. My son will be leading you on a quest to purge magic from this new land."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin and they both silently agreed. The King was mad.


	26. Zero

Zero

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, Arthurian Mythology, or any of their characters. This one takes place in the future, after Arthur's come back.

Arthur pouts and lies down, so that his head is in Merlin's lap. "It's not fair."

"What isn't fair?" Merlin asks, glancing away from the Presidential Election.

"I'm nothing here. I spent thousands of years in that lake and now I'm nothing." Arthur grumbles. "Not a King. Not even a Prince."

Merlin runs his fingers through Arthur's hair."You'll always be my King."

"'ts not the same." Arthur mutters. But a smile graces his lips, nonetheless.


	27. Anything

Anything

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Merlin, Arthurian Mythology, or any of their characters. Sequel to Ubiquitous.

"Another step and I'll open his throat." The masked man hisses. He digs the point into Merlin's neck, drawing a drop of blood and a gasp from the manservant. The guards lay dead in between them and Arthur has no idea when they can expect backup.

"Take it easy!" Arthur replies softly. "There's no need to be hasty."

"Drop your sword."

"Of course." Arthur quickly does as he's told. "Anything. Just let him go and I'll give you anything you want." His heart sinks as a smirk spreads across the lower portion of the man's face.


End file.
